


can't i have a peaceful lunch?

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Tobirama forgot his lunch at home and he hates ordering take-out. Good thing Iruka's sudden appearance saves the day.or, Iruka is just too good and Tobirama loves him a lot.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	can't i have a peaceful lunch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniorstxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/gifts).



> hey hey \o/  
> first time making something for this lovely ship i adore, and i might make more of them soon sjflskdjfs  
> anywho, i hope you enjoy it! all the sweet fluffy feels of Tobirama and Iruka eheheh
> 
> also, this is for Shadow also! It might be a rough week, but it'll get better. Cheers for our future friendship, and cheer to our Iruka Harem thoughts uwu hahaha and because we talked about Tobirama and Iruka XD
> 
> enjoy! this was supposed to be a drabble but you see, it got out of hand haha  
> (please excuse wrong grammar and stuff, made this in 1 hour >.<)

Tobirama sighs, closing his eyes in the process. It has been a long morning and Tobirama feels like a truck has run over his body over and over again for the past few hours- and it isn’t even twelve yet. It started when he arrived at work. His secretary was late, and some of their shareholders were already present and no one was there to handle them but him. 

Even though he hated moving for those old geezers, it’s still business and as much as he hated hearing nonsense from them, he couldn’t really escape. Fortunately, before Tobirama exploded, his secretary arrived and Tobirama immediately ran to his office so he could calm himself. 

The meeting started at seven and went on until eleven. Four hours of him trying to explain the benefits of partnering up with another corporation, and four hours of him listening to their complaints. 

Needless to say, Tobirama is tired. 

And now that he’s once again in the comforts of his office, ready to devour the lunch his beloved made earlier- Tobirama wants to flip. 

He rummages through his bag again, and then under his desk. He calls for his secretary, orders him to check his car for any lunch bag left inside only to return empty-handed. 

“Great!” Tobirama huffs, slamming his fist against the wooden desk in front of him. His mind goes back to the events that happened earlier when he left his apartment. He remembers waking up, taking a bath, munching on a light breakfast his fiancé made for him, and then leaving the apartment- taking his goddamn time kissing his lover. 

Sighing, Tobirama leans back on his chair as he finally recalls where he left his lunch- on the damn shelf next to the shoe rack. He should’ve checked before he left, and now- he doesn’t just feel hungry, he also feels bad because he knows his fiance wakes up every day at five in the morning just so he can prepare him breakfast and lunch. 

Having no choice but to order take out, Tobirama reaches for the intercom to call in his secretary when the said assistant’s voice echoes from the small device. 

“Tobirama-shachou, you have a-”

“Can’t I have a peaceful lunch?” Tobirama interrupts, pressing on the intercom not so gently.

He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the poor device. If it’s one of his shareholders, Tobirama will seriously throw all the files on his table towards the door. All he asks for is a peaceful one hour with no balding men surrounding him, asking him about the sales, and other stuff that need not-

_ “It’s me, Tobi…”  _

With wide eyes, Tobirama quickly stands up and walks briskly towards the door, opening it- only to be welcomed by a beautiful sight. 

There stood beside his secretary is his fiance- Iruka. 

The brunet has a smile etched on his face as he lifts up his hands, and Tobirama finds himself staring at a big paper bag. 

“You left your lunch by the shelves, and I know you hate ordering take-out,” Iruka points out, laughing a little. “So I came to bring it to you. I also brought another lunch with me, so I guess we’ll eat together?”

“I- ah, yes.” The white-haired man opens his door wider and lets Iruka in, but not forgetting to glare at his secretary for giggling. 

Once the two of them are alone, Iruka puts down the paper bag and turns around to circle wrap his arms over Tobirama’s neck, pulling the other closer to him.

Iruka drops a small kiss on Tobirama’s nose, smiling up at him after, “You haven’t eaten yet, right? I reheated your lunch,” Another kiss but this time on Tobirama’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Tobirama finally answers after seconds of staring into Iruka’s golden brown eyes. He sometimes asks how an angel like Iruka loves him. He’s a ruthless person- rude and bossy, but it seems like when he’s with Iruka, all of what the public knows as him completely melts into a new person that only Iruka is allowed to see. But then again, even before he became Iruka's lover, the brunet accepted him with every frown appearing on his face, how his mouth manages to let out all the curse words available, and his patience that is as thin as the shareholders’ hairline. 

Iruka is just amazing. That’s it. Amazing and kind. 

“You’re welcome,” Iruka answers as Tobirama circles his arms around the brunet’s waist, resting his head against the white-haired man’s chest. 

They remain in each other’s arms for a while, basking in one another’s presence while swaying softly to the music of their hearts beating in sync. It isn’t until Iruka draws back after, pressing a kiss on Tobirama’s chin. 

“Aren’t we gonna eat?”

“Later. You’re better than food.”

Iruka chuckles, “Annoying employees?”

“Stockholders.”

“Oh, yep. They are annoying.” Iruka answers and kisses Tobirama’s chin again. “But we still need to eat, love.”

It’s now Tobirama who drops a kiss on Iruka’s nose. 

“You’re right. Come on,” 

And as they eat their lunch peacefully while making some small talks here and there- the intercom suddenly beeps and the shaky voice of his secretary echoes once more. 

“Tobirama-shachou, Danzou Shimura-san wants to talk to you.” 

Tobirma grumbles and puts down his lunch, face evidently mad and annoyed for being interrupted. However, before he can leave the couch, Iruka beats him to it and hurriedly goes to the door, opening it wide with a fake smile painted on his pretty face. 

“I’m sorry, but please come again during business hours.” 

Iruka slams the door shut, locking it after. 

“I can’t believe it, it’s your lunchtime!” Iruka crosses his arms over his chest and continues to express his disappointment- and honestly, at this point, all Tobirama can do is to look at his future husband. 

Man, Tobirma thinks as he watches Iruka yap away on how annoying and selfish his stockholders are, he still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Iruka by his side. 

Tobirama has tons of regrets in his life, but asking for Iruka’s hand isn’t one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, you made it 'till the end ! Thank youuu
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated uwu <3
> 
> as always, stay strong and brave lovelies!
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
